


Anything

by walkthegale



Series: Writing Prompts for Days [2]
Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: Escape, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, the future susan and jenny deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: "Just admit I’m right.”
Relationships: Susan Gately/Jenny Paige
Series: Writing Prompts for Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719034
Kudos: 7





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanchonMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanchonMoreau/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/190846795491/20-just-admit-im-right-for-jenny-paige

Jenny takes a deep, calming breath of fresh, salt air that only smells a bit like seaweed. “Just admit I’m right.” She glances at Susan, sitting next to her on the flattest bit of rock they could find, overlooking a wide, empty stretch of chilly beach.

Susan doesn’t look at her. She clenches her hands in her lap and purses her lips and for a moment looks like she might argue, but then instead she raises her eyes to the cloud-strewn sky. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I should have done this months ago. Years ago.” A gust of wind catches Susan’s hair, blowing strands of it in a wild dance of freedom around her face.

Jenny doesn’t reply. She watches Susan out of the corner of her eye and she waits.

“I’ve left my job,” Susan says, a few minutes later. “I’ve left my job and I don’t have another one to go to. Neither do you.” She drags her hand across her face in a way that might be wiping away tears, but might just be unsticking an errant hair from her cheek, and for a moment Jenny’s worried she’s pushed too far, but then Susan laughs. “Shit,” she says, with feeling.

Susan’s laugh has always been contagious. Jenny doesn’t know how to hear it without laughing too. It starts as a brief burst, but then another wave of it catches her, and then she’s leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her eyes watering, and Susan’s laughing too, just as hard, and they might both be a little hysterical, but don’t they deserve some hysteria, really?

“We could emigrate,” Jenny says, when she’s finally managed to regain herself a bit. “Teach English abroad. Find a beach with some actual sunshine. I’ve heard that those exist.”

Susan’s voice is shaky with laughter still, which is better than the alternative. “Greece is probably lovely at this time of year. Or Italy. Or Timbuktu.” She turns to Jenny now, and she’s still smiling, and her hair’s a mess, and there are tears of mirth gathered in the corners of her eyes, and Jenny is struck anew by how fucking beautiful she is. “We don’t even have to teach,” Susan continues, with a note of wonder, like she’s just discovered one of the great secrets of the universe. “We can do anything we want. _Anything_.”

And Jenny nods, caught in the intensity of this moment, in Susan’s sudden, fierce enthusiasm. _Anything we want_.

When Susan leans forward and kisses her, her lips a little salty and a little chapped and utterly perfect, Jenny somehow isn’t surprised.


End file.
